ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Sakura Shinguji
Sakura Shinguji is a member of the Teikoku Kagekidan's Hanagumi. She is the main protagonist in selected Sakura Wars titles. Appearance and Personality Sakura is gentle, polite and kind but somewhat clumsy and naive. She has a bright and cheerful personality with a strong sense of justice. She constantly gets jealous whenever she catches Ogami talking with another girl. Being the newest member of the Flower Division wasn't exactly easy for the naive newcomer. Sakura had to overcome her inexperience and prove herself to her comrades in order to gain acceptance within the group. In the end, however, she proved herself a loyal friend and her definite worth as an important asset of the Flower Division- both on the stage, and on the battlefield. In the games ''Sakura Taisen'' Sakura Shinguji is the first girl the player sees in the game. Ichiro Ogami meets her in a park and she shows him the way to the Grand Imperial Theater. In Teito's Great Collapse!?, her character episode, it is revealed that she has a strong fear of lightning. Throughout the rest of the game, the player has the choice to choose her as Ogami's girlfriend. If she is chosen, in the ending cutscene she leaves a letter to Ohgami stating she is going home and she boards a train. After Ogami recieves the letter, he takes Kohran's motorcycle and chases Sakura's train. As she is sitting down, Sakura sees Ogami and suddenly stops the train and jumps into Ogami's arms. She then apologizes to Ogami for leaving and they kiss. ''Sakura Taisen 2'' Again,the player has the choice to choose her. ''Sakura Taisen 3'' Sakura and the entire troupe travels to Paris to meet Ogami. The player could again decide to choose Sakura. ''Sakura Taisen 4'' ''Sakura Wars V: So Long, My Love Sakura makes a cameo appearance at the beginning of the game to escort Shinjiro Taiga to his commander and uncle, Ichiro Ogami. In films and television ''Sakura Wars OVA Sakura Shinguji is shown as a child in this OVA. As she grows older she develops her spiritual strength and later joins the Teikoku Kagekidan. ''Sakura Wars 2 OVA'' Sakura plays a minor role in this OVA.The only episode she makes a huge impact in is the first one, where she rescues Maria from getting killed by a Koubu. Together, they destroy the Koubu and later defeats the madman who tried to assassinate Maria using the said Koubu. By the end of the OVA, Sakura along with the entire group hurries to a dock to bid Ohgami farewell as he travels to Paris. ''Sakura Wars (TV Series) In this alternate storyline, Sakura is the primary protagonist instead of Ogami. Sakura develops her powers and confidence in this TV series as she and the Troupe battle demons attacking the Imperial Capital. Sakura Wars: The Movie Sakura and the Imperial Flower Combat Troupe must stop an insane American mayor from destroying Tokyo. In the manga In the manga, Ogami is the main character once more like he was in the game as Sakura is the one who leads him to the Imperial Theater. Other appearances ''Hanagumi Taisen Columns Sakura is a playable character in Hanagumi Taisen Columns and its sequel. ''Project X Zone'' Sakura is one of the playable Sega characters in the upcoming tactical-roleplaying game. She is paired with Ogami. Seiyuu Sakura's seiyuu is the versatile Chisa Yokoyama, who has played such prominent roles as Ryoko in Martian Successor Nadesico, Chiaki Enno in Kishin Douji Zenki and Lt. Noin in Gundam Wing, but is probably best known for her role as Sasami in Tenchi Muyo. Her English-language opposite is Katherine Catmull, who has lent her voice previously to such titles as Queen Emeraldas and Samurai X. Gallery ST-SakuraVMU-Neutral.png|Sakura Taisen 1 ST-SakuraPortrait-Happy.png|Sprites Project X Zone Sakura.jpg|Project X Zone Sakura Category:Sakura Wars characters Category:Video game characters in anime and manga Category:Video game characters in film Category:Female video game characters Category:Child characters in video games Category:Sega protagonists Category:Fictional Japanese people Category:Fictional kenjutsuka Category:Fictional samurai Category:Fictional women soldiers and warriors Category:Fictional actors Category:Fictional military brats Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1996